Unnoticed
by TehBrovakiin
Summary: Canada finds himself smitten with the beautiful Hungarian nation.in the midst of chaos,crossovers,and the return of exboyfriends,will she love him too. if Prussia's trying to "help" it's gonna be hard. ON HIATUS, SORRY
1. Invisible

**Hey everybody. Shroom is here with another story. I'm blocked with ****Speak Now.**** Plus I just got into Hetalia. I don't really support CanadaxHungary, but I don't really roll yaoi and Hungary is the only female I know. I've only seen a little bit so don't rip mah shit if some things are wrong.**

**Unnoticed. Ch 1 Invisible**

_Maybe if I make enough noise they'll notice me._

The young man sat at his normal seat at the table holding his bear. he just sat smiling as the normal commotion went on. The bear looked up and spoke "who are you". The young man beamed and answered "I'm Canada". Then a young man he knew as Cuba began to yell at him "America, why aren't you helping me out" Cuba then punched Canada in the face

_Shitshitshitshitshit, I'm late_

Canada was running down the hall. He had had some troubles with his alarm clock and coffee machine and was sure he was going to be late. He burst through the doors of the meeting room and began spurting apologies. The man known as Japan replied "It's okay… we were waiting for you" "good, then I haven't missed anything important" he began to take his seat and pretended to miss the questions of "who is this guy"

Canada was at wits end.

All year long he tried to get people to notice him. But the brief moments he did he was usually asked who he was or teased and abused, then completely forgotten seconds later. Hell, even plagues didn't notice him.

For hours he stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, until he finally noticed it

_Even _I _don't notice me_

Then he stared at the one thing he thought was sure to get people to notice him. The crazy loose strand of hair that curled at the end. He let that one strand grow out and curl because he thought he wouldn't be mistaken for America at least, maybe even noticed. He opened his drawer and produced a pair of scissors. The strand just got in his way now. He held back his hair and brought the blades up. One stroke was all it took

Canada brought his stick up to high above his head, came down hard, and executed a slap shot any hockey player would bow in respect to. Hockey always made him feel better. The feeling of the wind as he skated along , the sound the sound of wood hitting… whatever hockey pucks are made out of, and the sight of the puck hitting the net after taking a near impossible game winning shot. Of course there was no game, there weren't even any other people to play with. Passer byes didn't even give him a second glance. Most didn't even give him a first

Canada shoved his skates into his bag and zipped it up. He grabbed his stick and began to walk home.

On his way there he began to muse in why he even existed. He was just a waste of space. Maybe he should just…_vanish_. Nobody would miss him. He had read an article about some one named Guy Withaface who killed him self simply by sitting in a chair for a few hours then standing up. His legs collapsed and he fell down a flight of stairs, flew out a open window, and landed in a flaming barrel. He could do that too, nobody would miss him.

Canada was pulled from his thoughts by a ruckus going on across the street. Three large and burly men had cornered a young girl. "come on baby" the first one coaxed "just one kiss". She was clad in a green dress covered by a white apron, she had green eyes and long grey auburn hair that was difficult to describe with out seeing it with a pink flower in it . She was desperately trying to free her self from the second man's grip. People were passing by but nobody did anything. Canada suddenly felt uncontrollable rage. It was unfair that he was ignored by all these people, but it was just plain_ WRONG_ that she was being ignored ,too

He gathered all of his courage and marched straight up to the third man and caught his eye he grabbed his hockey stick by the blade and held it at his side like a sword "if you know what's good for you, you'll let her go and leave now" the men burst into laughter until the third man(the obvious leader) spoke "well boys, look who decided to join our party … some no named loser who thinks he's some kind of … of… HERO" he began to laugh again, but Canada raised his stick "no, that's America… I'm Canada" the third man snorted "whatever, at least we know what to put on you headstone" the second man drew a blade and switched it open. Canada began to shake in fear, his courage and make shaft club forgotten. Just as the second man prepared to charge a blur flew at the men knocking them all out. over them stood a young man. He had glasses and brown hair, he wore a blue over coat and a weird handkerchief thingy that people tucked into their collars he bent down to help the young lady " are you okay… Hungary" "yes… Austria". Canada began to walk away "_Hungary, huh"_ he thought "_That's a pretty name_". he was still walking when she called out to him "wait" he turned around to face her, Austria had already begun to walk away "thank you for standing up to those apes for me like that when no one else would, otherwise my Austria would never have had gotten here in time" Austria called for her and she began to turn around and leave

"thanks again Mr. Canada"

She ran back to Austria and began to walk with him. She turned and waved one final time before continuing on. Canada watched them walk away until they were out of sight and sudden realization hit him

Someone had finally remembered his name.

**That's all for now. If I screwed any thing up let me know and I'll try to fix it.**

**Don't hate me for having Canada cut his curl off. That was supposed to show that he didn't care anymore and was giving up his individuality.**

**I'm going to try to ratio this to speak now so don't expect a new chapter any time soon. This probably won't be too long any way.**

**I don't own Hetalia … or else Canada would have his own mobile suit and soul caliber(cause Soul Edge is MINE)**

**Shroom signing out**


	2. Humiliation

**Shroom is here once more with tales of humor and excitement**

**Canada: what the hell are you talking about**

**Me: SHUT UP**

**Canada: loser**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Canada dragged him self over to the table he usually sat at in the cafeteria. His day was terrible ever since he woke up.

FLASHBACK

_Canada was walking down the street when a man came up to him_

"_excuse me kid" he said in a German accent "but can I borrow some money"_

"_what for"_

"_a movie I am making"_

"_sure, how much ya need"_

"_a flagegillion bucks"_

"_sure, and you can use some land in Vancouver I own too. Say what's the movie about"_

"_cowboy vampires"_

_As the man walked away, America ran up to him and began to yell at him_

" _YOU IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS"_

"_no"_

"_THAT WAS UWE BOLL"_

"_who"_

"_THE WORST FILM MAKER EVER, I'M MAKING SURE TO TELL BRITTAN ABOUT THIS"_

_OVER_

Well, America told Brittan and Canada got a good trashing, in front of the ENTIRE assembly.

He sighed and began to think about the other day, but more importantly about Hungary. Canada normally wasn't whishy-washy, but he did believe in love at first sight. And ,my friend, he was_ infatuated._ All he could think of most times was her. Her eyes, her hair, her dress(he tried to keep it at those three, cause he was raised as a proper gentleman) and how she remembered his name. so imagine his surprise when he noticed someone standing behind him, turned around, and saw Hungary standing there with her arm wrapped around Austria's. she had a small smile on her face and he had no expression and his eyes were hidden by his glasses

_Probably here to tease me, or call me an idiot…or maybe both_ Canada thought

He was surprised when Hungary spoke up "thank you again Mr. Canada, for saving me"

She nudged Austria and he spoke up "yes, you sure a kind man. I hear your also extremely generous to germen film makers"

Hungary cut him off "RODRICH!" using his real name to show she was serious

She seemed ready to scold her boyfriend, but Canada saved her breath

"no no, he's right I'm an idiot, a loser, a nobody who'll never amount to any thing and will just end up rotting alone. I'm used to it"

He got up with his left over's and began to walk away…

Until he tripped and fell face first into some ones spilled mash potatoes.

Instantly every one in the caf burst into uncontrollable laughter, minus Hungary(though Austria was laughing the loudest.

Canada spat some mash out, felt his eyes began to water, stood up… and bolted the _fuck_ out of there. The laughter following behind him.

**I don't own Hetalia**

**I won't ever do more than 3 stories at a time and the third will probably always be a one-shot. **

**I know some people work on 20 fics at time. If I did that none of mine would be finished and you wouldn't be able to enjoy them**

**Canada: loser**

**Me: I'm gonna fricken kill you **

**Shroom signing out**


	3. revelations

**It's finally time to update this. I was blocked on ideas for my other two stories and was really in the mood to write some Hetalia. I've brushed up on everyone so some more nation's will be appearing. Including the most awesome one of them all.**

**I do not own Hetalia**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Canada bolted down the hallway as fast as he could. He didn't care about the stray globs of potatoes clinging to his glasses. He couldn't believe that he just embarrassed him self in front of some of the most powerful nations in the world… including her. His legs slowly came to a stop, indicating they were too tired to run. His eyes were puffy from crying, so he couldn't tell which way he had come from, only that he was far away from the G8 meeting hall. He didn't recognize any of the buildings… he knew he should have taken that map of Germany

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had stopped laughing for either one of two reasons

They had forgotten who and what they were laughing at or…

There was a very pissed Hungarian girl with a rather large evil aura around her

Everyone knew that this meant some on was soon going to be leaving in an ambulance. The last time she had been this mad was when she found out that Naruto x Sasuke was not a canon pairing or when she had discovered fan fiction for the first time… specifically the her and Prussia pairing( she secretly read Prussia and Austria fics though). Now it seemed as if god himself was cowering in fear of her. Even Austria was securely hidden behind the much bigger target of Russia, who was hiding himself behind Belarus.

She took one long look across the room to let them know whose bitches they were and stomped out of the room towards the direction Canada had ran.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief glad that nobody got maimed. Until a frying pan flew through the door and hit an unlucky Lithuanian squarely in the jaw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ukraine was bouncing down the streets, her chest making drum noises as she did. She had began to learn how to cook germen foods and was shopping for ingredients. She was humming a merry tune on her way to the next store when she saw a peculiar sight. It was her proclaimed BBFITWFAE(bestest best friend in teh world forever and ever) Canada. But he wasn't with his little bear friend Mr. Kumajirou (or was it Ku man chu) an he seemed unusually glum, which she found odd because Cuba hadn't hit him lately and her younger brother hadn't accidently sat on him for a while, shouldn't he be happy about that…unless he was some kind of freak and got off from stuff like that, but she remembered him only having a foot fetish. So she decided to ask him what was wrong.

"hello Mr. Canada, what's the matter" she asked

He looked up at her and sighed "I just made a fool of myself in front of Miss Hungary"

'_Eliziveta, but he barely knows her, why would he care about that, she'll probably forget all about it'_

"anyway why are you here Ukraine"

His sudden question pulled her from thoughts "oh I was getting things to make wrust and potatoes and beer"

"isn't that Germany's favorite meal" he asked

Her face paled. She couldn't let even him know the reason behind her sudden interest in German culture. Every one would laugh at her and brother would be very displeased. Luckily she was saved by some one calling out for Canada. He turned around and saw Hungary running towards him. He barley had time to react before she tackled him with a embrace. She then quickly pulled away and smacked him in the face with the strength of ten Cubas "don't you EVER run away like that again, you scared me to death when I couldn't find you any where, I thought you were dead, then who would protect me from men like those from the other day"

This spiked Ukraine's interest

"what about Austria" Canada asked

"he's not as strong as he seems, he was the reason I was stuck like that in the first place. He was waiting for someone to come and intervene so he could sneak attack them and seem like a hero. I was so scared, I thought that he didn't love me any more and I was just one more of his trophies and…and" tears began to well up in her eyes and she started to shake. Canada knew he couldn't let this happen and quickly pulled her in

"nonononono, don't cry, don't cry" he cooed "how could you think that he doesn't love you, anyone who couldn't love you is the stupidest being in the universe. It's impossible for him not to realize that he's the luckiest man in the world. Don't ever soil your beautiful face with tears over something so stupid and untrue"

She looked up at him from her place in his chest, her emerald eyes sparkling "do you…do you really think I'm that beautiful" she asked

"of course"

she mumbled a thank you and reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek

"get home now before you get even more lost, I need to get back to Austria, good afternoon Ukraine" she walked off leaving behind two stunned nations. Canada dared to crack a smile. Good thing he didn't bring that map of Germany.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ukraine walked through the German woods until she came upon a rather AWESOME log mansion. She knocked on the door and said the word "AWESOME sauce"

The door open and the man who opened it grinned and said

"well Ukraine what can the AWESOME me do for you"

She smiled "you are familiar with the nations of Hungary and Canada, da"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whoo boy what could Ukraine be going to do, why is so interested in Germany, and who is her AWESOME friend**

**You are a fuck tard if you can't figure it out**

**Shroom signing out **


End file.
